


The wind is coming from south

by Graslistia



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, And the Doctor, Angst, Experimental Style, F/F, In Russian it's better, Koschei loves Theta so much, Other, Songfic, angst with happy ending, but i tried, she needs help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graslistia/pseuds/Graslistia
Summary: Koschei loves Theta like Echo loves: badly and faithfully. like only sea can. like only one, who sees the Universe in the other, can. Koschei loves Theta like a beggar loves coin: with greed and offense. Koschei craves her like only God can crave: all and without remnant. every thought, every gesture, every cell of her body.





	The wind is coming from south

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ветер дует с юга](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/306498) by Graslistia. 



> ♫♫ The Fray - Never Say Never

[ we were kids then ]

the wind is coming from the south, and it's all that Koschei hears right now. the wind is breathing. gusty, torn. the air is thrown from one coast to another. the wind is breathing, and the sea echoes it like Echo itself. a quiet, faithful Echo, such deeply and irresistibly in love with him, so it feels like pain. the sea echoes and fights, fights against the rocks and hard sand, whispering.

Koschei is quiet. she loves the wind like each revolutionist loves chaos and lush pathos of loud speeches. she loves him so much that she hears his thoughts before her own. she loves him so much it almost hurts.

Koschei is impulsive. she fights against the rocks, depletedly whispering endless rhythm. she fights and tries to cry out: there are, inside her, a two Universes, and no way to run away. she can only enjoy rare lull.

Koschei is invincible. she breaks ships, breaks it into pieces, obeying the wind's impulse. but then rocks it on the waves like beloved children. the wind is silent in response righteously.

Koschei is addicted. immutably. unimaginably. to pain, to anger, to thousands of sunken ships. she waits for wind's move like dying man waits for the last sip of water. she waits for the move that will let her move: to touch the sand, to lick the coast and run away. time after time.

Koschei loves Theta like Echo loves: badly and faithfully. like only sea can. like only one, who sees the Universe in the other, can. Koschei loves Theta like a beggar loves coin: with greed and offense. Koschei craves her like only God can crave: all and without remnant. every thought, every gesture, every cell of her body.

there is a calm on the sea.

and Koschei touches the sheets with her trembling hands. the cape's sleeves. the shabby jacket. there is an umbrella with a red handle near the wall. the sonic glasses - on the shelf. the whole Universe - in the closet. there are running, stars and wiped laugh in the closet.

there is a dust on all of it. like thousands of years passed, like planets descend from their orbits and changed their ways. like Theta left once.

there is a calm on the sea, and Koschei exhales deeply a cold, raw air. she touches the sand with her palms. the sea has no way to go: its life is cyclic, and while there is the wind, it moves. while there is Theta, Koschei follows. while there is the Doctor, the Master comes back. while there is the time, they both live.

there is a calm on the sea, and for the very first time, it doesn't feel like a dead calm. for the very first time, it's conversation. for the very first time, the wind hears the sea. Koschei takes an outstretched hand and follows. always.

[ the lover of chaos, who wants you to love it too ]

**Author's Note:**

> be free to tell me how to made it better! it's unbeta'd and I would like to have some help :3


End file.
